


No Walls Between Us

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Home Improvement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his ideas at work get rejected Lalna tries to blow off some steam in unconventional ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Walls Between Us

Dim lighting breaking the late night wafted along the carpeted floor, over and around the wardrobe and dresser, falling softly on the gentle fabrics adorning the bed. The old clock radio sat on a stout end table, casting its piercing red numbers into the mix of dark and misty light, like a beacon calling for attention. Two cradled bodies voided the clock’s need for interest to play themselves as the focal point. The lengthy one stretched his limbs to carefully become a foundation for the more solid body, slim chest pressed into the lax back and long legs pulled up forming a sturdy seat for the cuddled treasure’s own legs to follow the fold and align with.

Lean arms tightened again around the other’s plump stomach, securing him safely to his sideways seat. The pointedly sculpted nose pushed slowly through the blonde hair, breaking from its track line momentarily for the lips stationed below it to make contact with the locks. A deep sigh passed through the very lips as its activities surfaced no response from its focus.

“I thought it was amazing, I don’t care what the sponsors say.” Hushed tones that were barely accentuated warmed the ear they whispered into, “You’re a genius. You’re _my_ genius and if others can’t see that then they’re blind.”

The embraced body still did not stir; its small intake of breaths was the only indicator it still had the ability to listen. One slim hand broke the ring around the torso to bring affection to the reddened cheeks, flustered from the angered shouts and held back cries only minutes prior, “Are you going to be okay Lalna?” The careful hand swept along the tucked down jaw, attempting to lure it away from its glued to spot.

“Xephos…” The body finally acknowledged the other’s persistence, shifting his chin away from the prying hand, “Just let me sulk in peace would you?” The forceful escapes his limbs scrambled to make were thwarted as the taller man pushed himself in closer. “Can’t a guy get some time alone to bad mouth his employer in peace?”

“Absolutely not,” Gangly Xephos hugged both arms back around Lalna’s middle to hold him still, “I’m here to listen to the bad mouthing you want to say and hear all your shouts. For if I leave you alone you’ll only keep putting yourself down thinking that you’re a bad inventor, which you’re not. Or you’ll just drink yourself into another stupor, which I am not cleaning up.”

Lalna squirmed about, still trying his futile attempt to break away. “I hate your accurate reasoning sometimes…” He grumbled with a hint of loss to his voice, “Fucking sponsors… now I’m going to have to either wait another a whole month to present my project again, with a new and better exhibition might I add,” Expelling an eccentric whine in frustration he gripped tightly onto the forearms around him, “Or I’ll have to make an entirely new proposition and just toss out my perfectly organized blueprints that they’ve rejected.”

Low calming hums vibrated against Xephos’ throat as he listened closely to Lalna’s woes. He could feel the fingers dig into his arm as Lalna’s voice tightened in exasperation, “It’ll be okay. I could help you with enhancing your presentation if you want.” Pleasing short-lived kisses dotted along the top of Lalna’s head as Xephos tried to distract him from his anger.

“It would help if you were still in the same department as me.” Lalna let his distaste fly as he tried to breach the barricade of legs using his wiggling toes.

“Lalna, you know I was always shit at the applied sciences. I’ve been doing much better now that I’ve joined the research team.” Xephos let the frantic toes poke between his calves, “Yeah it was more fun when we were working side by side but now I’m actually getting work done that contributes to the overall effort, instead of being utterly clueless with the machines.”

Jolting his body unexpectedly with a sudden twist and push back Lalna jerked his limbs to find any leverage to pull away. With a perplexed breath Xephos released his hold and let Lalna slip out of bed. With dull defeated eyes he watched as Lalna stood to straighten his boxer shorts before fixing his hair to sit out of his eyes. Deep breaths of air exited Lalna’s system through his flared nostrils as he checked the time.

Pulling himself up Xephos leaned back against the headboard, “Lalna… love, what are you doing?” The corner of his eye caught the sight of the blonde’s hand picking up his adored tinted goggles.

“I need to blow off some steam.” He mumbled before exiting the room, not bothering to turn and look in Xephos’ direction.

Aggravation settled lowly into the pit of Xephos’ stomach as he crossed his arms, “Lalna?” He called listlessly, displeased by the other’s abrupt disappearance. He wondered how Lalna could blow off any kind of steam with only his set of goggles in his barely dressed state. Tugging gently at his own loose pajama pants he prayed the various situations that frolicked in his mind were not ones to be true. Cursing to himself, Xephos tried to ignore the feeling of failure that he was not able to ease the other before he tried calling again with more determination than his last pathetic accentuation.

Still no answer and still no return Xephos grew worried. When left to long Lalna became reckless, jumping too quickly onto poorly thought out ideas so he could distract himself from any turmoil his mind was dreading on. “Lalna, What are you doing?” Xephos projected his voice as booming as he could manage. Tensing his arms he waited in the comfort of his bed, listening for any sign that Lalna was still in the house at the very least. “La-“

A prodigious crack ripped through, shaking the very frame of the house. The noise shot like a cannon past Xephos’ ears as his mind panicked to catch up with reality. After a calming noiseless few seconds Xephos found his breath, enough to power his limbs and fuel his shriek.

Rushing out of bed Xephos felt his feet barely sit still on the carpeted floor as he dashed out into the hall, “Lalna?!” His voice cracked as distress overcame his senses. His fingers trembled as he tried to grip the wall for support when another crash of sounds shook the house. He could feel his breath hitch as he coughed and sputtered trying to find words.

Fearful of another jarring sound Xephos whipped round, urging his feet faster. He wanted to call out again but his voice lacked support as a tremendous uneasiness racked his body. He checked every room he sped past, unsure where the source of the sound came from as the ringing in his ears still hadn’t subsided.

Ushering himself into the cramped living room Xephos’ heart nearly flipped upside down as his frantic eyes finally found sight of Lalna. With another stumbling cough Xephos found himself studying the scene. Lalna was poised dramatically with a substantial sledge hammer in hand, heaving his shoulders up and down as his eyes were trained to the buffeted wall directly before him. 

“Holy- what the crap!? Lalna!” Xephos’ mind stammered for words as he spun to stand in front of the blonde. Small beginnings of sweat formed on top of Lalna’s brow that his disordered hair stuck flat to. Such innocence poured from his eyes as he looked up to Xephos’ rattled face. He tried to form a comforting smile but lost power as he felt his face attacked by seizing hands, “Lalna you idiot!” Xephos squeaked as he pulled on Lalna’s cheeks making sure he was still intact. “What on earth do you think you’re doing? You gave me a heart attack!”

The onslaught of bombardment began with a simple hasty kiss to Lalna’s forehead which spilled into more frantic osculates over every span of skin on Lalna’s face. Unable to contain his childish giggles Lalna let them bubble free as each smooch left a small warm buzz on his skin, “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” Continuing to let his face be dotted with affection Lalna loosened his hold on the heavy implement to lean into the touch.

“Of course you’d frighten me with all that noise you flipping idiot.” Xephos kvetched accentuating his overused insult again as he spoke between kisses, “You shook the entire house!” Settling his overactive mouth Xephos locked his lips briefly to Lalna’s before giving a gentle shove, “Now tell me what the hell you’re doing.”

With a guilty grin Lalna tilted his head to the side, allowing a loud pop to ring from his neck, “I’m making the living room more open spaced,” Gripping the hammer again he cemented his posture, “By breaking through the connecting wall.”

Xephos took the hammer’s head gently into in hands, “Lalna…” He cooed softly, noticing the only safety precaution that Lalna wore was around his neck, “At least put your goggles on, you might get dust in your eyes. Are you sure it’s even safe to knock down this wall?” Dawdling fingers brushed through Lalna’s hair, procuring a small chuck of drywall from the locks.

“Don’t worry, there are no water pipes or wires in this wall, it’s purely a divider and its coming down.” With a more determine smirk Lalna gradually tugged the hammer from Xephos’ grip. Using all the power in his arms to lift the heavy tool, he readied to strike.

“Wait!” Xephos shot his voice to interrupt the absorbed stance. Lalna offered a glance to his side as he held his ground to wait for Xephos’ follow up. “Here…” Hands smoothed their way along Lalna’s bare arms to find a strong place above his fingers. Xephos pressed his chest to man’s back, taking on a bracing form like they had in bed as he settled his chin comfortably on Lalna’s head, “You need to keep your back straight, but have your knees bent.” Directing Lalna’s body using the frame of his own both dipped in height as their knees buckled gently, “Now when you swing, you need to do a full follow through. Extend your arms all the way and put the force of your whole body into it.”

Moving their arms as one, Xephos slowly swung out to quietly tap the wall, “With me now…” His voice dripped lucid vowels as he could feel the packed breathing against him. Their arms moved back, leisurely pulling away from the wall and to their side. Each muscle moved in synchronization as skin on skin peeled and stuck even closer with each change. Drawing the hammer farther back Xephos knocked the hammer in the air for a count down. On three they swung.

With their combined full force they broke through to the other room. The hammer wedged itself between a sharp portion of drywall and a framing plank. Letting go of the hammer Xephos stumbled with a laugh shaking from his throat. Reaching behind him he let a skittish hand steer him to the plush sofa.

“Wow!” Lalna spouted in astonishment, “Just… wow!” Gripping tighter to the sledge hammer he kicked the piece of wall that apprehended the tool, “Where did you learn to do that?” As he broke the hammer back out Lalna tried his best not to stagger too far from the wall.

A small airy laugh lifted Xephos’ face, “That’s classified information.”

Joining in on the humor of the bad joke Lalna laughed along, “Sounds like I’m back at work.”

“Well that’s what we get for working at a place that’s virtually NASA.” Waving his hands in the air Xephos tried to ease his fingers from their shocked grip, “Why did you decided to break down the wall anyway?”

Twisting his head around Lalna winked back at the other, “You’ve always said you wished the living room connected with the dining room. If I remember correctly you said it would be easier to entertain guests that way.”

Feeling a warm swell build in his heart Xephos couldn’t contain his cheerful smile, “You wanted to remodel the house for me?” Leaping up from his spot he pounced on Lalna, pasting his arms around the blonde to squeeze his body as hard as possible, “Though I don’t really agree with how you went sporadically about it, this is utterly sweet of you!”

Lalna wheezed through Xephos’ tight grip on him, “After a few more complaints about work when I came down here, I really realized how much you support me. Well, better yet constantly put up with me and my grievances and I just thought this to be the best way to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Quite the heavy stone might I add!” Xephos’ voice practically purred as he rubbed the side of their faces together, “You’re so sweet and simple…” He doted enthusiastically before canoodling all over Lalna’s face again.

“Hey, hey!” Lalna chuckled as he tried to dodge the ongoing onslaught of affection, “I’m not that simple. Really I think-“

Xephos’ teeth caught Lalna’s bottom lip, yanking it away to silence the blonde. His rising eyebrows finished the questioning look as his eyes widen little by little. When Lalna tried to pull away he brought Xephos’ face to collide with his, banging their noses together.

“You…” Swallowing his playfully prepared insult Xephos looked back at the other as he spewed another laugh, “You.” He settled on as he slowly coaxed the hammer out from Lalna’s hands to rest it nosily on the ground.

“Me!” Lalna laughed again, swinging his now free arms around Xephos’ neck. He nuzzled their sore noses together feeling the other’s secure arms come around his middle. Warm fingers spread themselves out to stroke along his back taking extra care to tease the skin just above his boxers. The ignored pair of goggles caught between them pressed deep into the skin at their collar bones. A long clothed leg pushed between Lalna’s thighs rubbing the thin material collectively while his lips found Xephos’ neck.

Humming in content Xephos inched his leg higher, “Do you want to finish with the wall?”

Breaking his concentration Lalna lifted his head, “Might as well get it done before bed.” He smiled softly, taking his thumbs underneath the corners of Xephos’ jaw, “Do you want to take turns?” Using his head to gesture over to the forlorn hammer Lalna began to wonder exactly how long it would take for them to completely demolish the wall. 

“No, I think I’ll go get my hammer.” Xephos laughed as he saw the sudden excitement in Lalna’s eyes, “Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds perfect!” Lalna gave a small jump and clapped his hands together. “I didn’t know you had your own tools!” His budding anticipation pushed him away from Xephos’ body to move from foot to foot in one spot.

“Well I haven’t used them in a while so they are in storage, but I’m sure I can find my old sledge hammer…” Xephos’ words trailed off as he tapped a finger to his lips, “And of course I have my own tools. I just haven’t had the chance to use them since the move.”

“Just wait here and I’ll be back in a minute.” Making it to the doorway before having the urge to turn back around Xephos took in the sight of Lalna; nearly naked and flushed with several different kinds of excitement, the scene was picturesque to Xephos’ eyes. Gracing his fingers to his lips he blew a gentle kiss in Lalna’s direction, letting his breath push the affection to glide directly to the man.

Catching the kiss with a pointed out cheek Lalna giggled as he dreamt he could feel the precise contact prickling his skin. Smiling back Lalna happily return the favour with his own airborne affection.

Xephos laughed at the cheesy routine, catching the kiss in his palm and tucking it behind his ear to store for later, “Two minutes” He wagered before disappearing down the hall.

Hauling the hammer’s head off the ground again Lalna summoned all the strength in his lungs for his response to be heard: “You better be quicker than that! I’m not so sure if there will be much of a wall for you when you get back!”


End file.
